A Million Ways to be Cruel
by 4QuidditchIRideMyDragon
Summary: Anime #1: Fairy Tail, Black Butler Kuroshitsuji , Inuyasha, and FMA: Brotherhood. This is the beginning of a crossover series centered around my OC, Jocelyne Roberts.


Guilt has overwhelmed me over how long this has been coming through...so...pleasse don't murder me! But...I finally typed this out! Oh! and by the way, if anyone read my profile like the creepers you are ;) you will have seen that I originally planned on making this epic crossover on Inkheart...well I decided that I wanted FMA, Fairy Tail and others to play a bigger part than just being sucked through books and stuff so...I guess if anyone wants Inkheart included I can post an Inkheart epic crossover with these animes and whatnot...but i didn't think anyone would want to read that soooo i guess not...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, or Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).

Claimer: I do own my OC's: Jocelyne, Bosco, and Greta Roberts (They are the only ones mentioned in this chapter but all will be revealed in time!)

~CHAPTER 1~

Bosco nudged my leg and whined, looking up at me with his dark brown soulful eyes, tail wagging like a flag being ripped at by the wild, harsh wind.

My knife paused in its short work of the ruby watermelon. I gently laid down the weapon, carefully on the countertop to be safely away from accident but close enough for a welcoming gift to dangerous and uninvited visitors. I graced the go-lucky animal with a scowl that took over my usually silent lips, "Begging again, dog? Interrupting me for your playtime?" I scolded him, "I would say 'Go bother Greta' but...I could use a break." Grinning I slyly considered Bosco playfully, "Come on, then."

I pawed at the kitchen rag, wiping wet watermelon juice off of my hands. Checking the safety on my handgun, I securely shoved it between my belt and my pants into where a small sleek holster was resting. Without further ado I leapt through the doorway, pushing the door to its limits I held it for the dog to come through.

Bosco has always been a good dog, staying with us in troubled times and being a part of the family. I sprinted up a small rise along one of the paths, working to excite the dog I jumped around and ran through brush trying to lose him.

We made it halfway to the sand pits when I tripped and fell. I rolled through thicket and thorns, when it ended with me sprawled at the bottom, I laughed from the exhilaration. Sure, a few scratches and bruises, but worth the distraction and enjoyment. My laughter died quickly though, I grew worried, "Where is that mutt! He doesn't run off like this...well he used to when he was a puppy, but he is old now! No! No, no, no! Where is he!" I raved in fear and desperation, trying to prove my train of thought wrong, that he would be fine, but...I have lost too much to let go anymore. I grew even more frightened, when it was silent, I couldn't hear any animals moving, and that meant that someone else was here. I strained to hear the dog, crouching in anticipation...nothing.

I was at the bottom of the sand pit, rocks wriggled loose from my fall strewn about me. The dew of the morning glistened on its fallen place, breathless wonder filled me up as I watched the water droplets sparkle in individual delight on each of the trees. I shook my head, clearing it of brilliant thoughts to my troubling situation at hand. Humiliation struck my cheeks with a red pulse, as I clawed like an animal up the steep sandy side of the pit. Determination fueled meas I thought of the horror of losing another family member, even if he was just a pet, Bosco was still a piece of my heart that I never want to lose.

From my dirt crusted hands I lifted and heaved myself over the top round. Sand, dust, and sweat streaked my limbs, I gasped for a clean breath, sweat air soothed my aching lungs. Drawing in another anxious breath I clambered to stand, I felt my extremities and face burn in heated perseverance, clenching my fists in rage I ran towards my dog's whining. "Ha! I found you, mangy mutt!" I murmured, I hated my character to feel so weak, but in my vexation I fueled it to another purpose, "I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches hurting my dog!" I yelled in outrage streaming en route of Bosco's whimpering.

Reason filled me, I paused in my pursuit when I heard voices, my anger dissipated as I realized that I should get an insight of the situation before rushing in. I indian walked; tip-toeing in the correct places through the thicket to not be heard by the strangers, when I could see them while concealed I took a double-take, and not the good kind, I was not happy about it.

I saw a tall, broad man in a suit of armor, who was what looked like to be..._cuddling Bosco_? My jaw dropped, eyes bugged out of my head, and here I was ready to crack some skulls. Yup, no doubt about it, seven foot tall armored man was gently petting my dog, my bastard of a dog was even wagging his tail a bit. Traitorous bastard, I thought violently, closing my jaw with a click. I turned my attention to the two other boys with the armored guy, an oriental guy with his longer black hair pulled back into a ponytail seemed kind of irritated, tapping his foot with squinty eyes frowning at his surroundings in speculation, as if he were trying to take everything in. The second guy was a shorter boy, especially compared to his companions, he was striking in his appearance; long golden blond hair tied into a braid, with matching golden eyes, I was puzzled about his eyes they seemed natural but I couldn't put my finger on it, they were plainly perplexing.

Even their clothing was strange, it was frankly eccentric and peculiar. Over the armor the man only wore a large loincloth, almost close to an apron. The golden boy wore an entirely black ensemble, but was completed with a pair of pristine white gloves and a gaudy red overcoat. I tilted my head a bit in dissatisfaction with the word, more like 'intense red' or 'presumptuous red', well it didn't matter too much. 'Gaudy' didn't fit his description, the outfit seemed natural with him, and his gloves reminded me of a magician's gloves. Oh well, I shrugged, the oriental guy was wearing an entirely black garb as well, but without the overcoat and gloves. Anyways all of their raiments gave them the appearance of being old fashioned and clean cut.

They had been quiet for a while but now started conversation:

"Al, you know we can't keep a pet! Let alone in the middle of freaking nowhere, and when we don't even know where 'nowhere' is!" the golden boy, somewhat loudly, was informing the armored guy. I clenched my fists, nails digging violently into my flesh, as I processed the golden boy's words.

"But Brother, look at him! He's so cute, and he is alone! How could you be so heartless Brother!" I almost toppled over from my position, there was a young boy in that armor? But I had to do something, this big, young armored boy named 'Al' who was the brother of the golden boy wanted to keep my dog! But, I hesitated, maybe I didn't have to confront them, the golden boy seemed to be winning the argument over my dog.

"No! Not only for the obvious reason, but look he has a collar, he has a home!" Mr. Golden boy sputtered angrily.

"Come on guys! Let's find somewhere to eat, I'm starving! Enough with the dog, it probably belongs to whoever lives there!" the oriental guy complained and pointed to the column of smoke rising just above the treeline. I realized that it must have come from the chimney of the cabin, as my eyes followed the guy's finger in shock.

"But, dogs don't leave their house when people are there, they follow their owners' to protect them." Golden boy said musingly, and began searching, looking around carefully through the brush.

'This is bad! Shit, shit, shit!' I thought, without contemplating the consequences I jabbed my fingers into my mouth and a loud, sharp note, drawn out into a whistle emerged.

The armored boy had been startled into letting him go, jerking backwards from the dog when the whistle sounded. Bosco perked up, head and tail erect with attention, barking wildly he raced towards me.

'Oh crap! This is worse! Now they'll know where I am! I really didn't think this through!' I thought regretfully as I wildly turned tail and raced through the worn paths. Bosco was catching up to me fairly quickly, speeding towards the cabin like a bat fleeing hell, wind smoothing his fur, as water would, rippling over a surface, his tail straight out behind him.

It was like I was struck through with electricity, I was so paranoid and panicked that I ran nearly double my original speed, in fact the distance between the dog and I was considerably shorter than before. I heard the boys' voices getting louder but I dared not look back, I didn't know if they were just yelling or if they were actually closer. I couldn't let them see Greta. I don't know who these guys were like, it was too dangerous. Based on that fact I decided to lead them away from the cabin.

As soon as I made my direction a great amount of fear was in favor when I felt some very solid arms trip and tackled my legs, dragging me to the ground. My resolve was not dispelled but it had changed from my fear to anger and fury. I screeched at him in my defeat, trying to twist and roll out of his grasp, he was heavy, pinning my limbs to the earth gave me less of a chance to escape, because of the less amount of momentum my legs and arms could give me, made liberation require pure strength, of which I had cost most of during that sprint.

"Get off of me!" I snarled furiously, still struggling to get out of the guy's grasp.

"Hey! You just need to answer a few of our questions!" The guy shouted back at me, I recognised his voice to be the short blond one.

"Yeah, well! Maybe if you get off of me you vertically challenged midget!" I shrieked like an animal, while trying to shake him off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE EDGE OF A SIDEWALK!" the vertically challenged blond screamed at me, he let go of my arms, of which I used my hands to cover my ears.

Then, I recognised it, he was actually going to punch me, by a glance to his face. His anger made him focus less on trapping me and more on smashing me to a pulp, comprehending this I rolled out of the way of his fist, in result I had evaded the short blond, but not the tree that smacked my skull. Oops! Black overwhelmed my vision, and I was dead to the world.


End file.
